Bathroom
by Oxytreza
Summary: Encore une fois, Poussin et Bloody s'éclatent avec un kappa et un youkai...Et dans une baignoire, tout est permis...


Pairing : Que croyez vous ?

Rating : M (disons)

Disclaimer : whouhou ! On s'est lâchées avec Poussin ! Et oui, deuxième fic écrite à deux entre elle et moi ! A ne pas lier avec la première, elles n'ont rien en commun. Sauf le couple et les deux idiotes qui les matent.

Bathroom

Des bruits de pas accéléré se faisant entendre dans l'appartement, deux jeunes filles couraient pour se faufiler en dehors de la chambre d'Hakkai pour ne pas se prendre une boule de ki. Elles fermèrent la porte au nez du brun, qui se trouvait être en serviette de bain, reprenant leur souffle. "Tu as bien pris l'autre moitié de ses vêtements, Bloody?" Demanda une Poussin tout essoufflée.

Bloody, très mauvaise en endurance, soufflait comme un boeuf, peu élégante. Elle agita la tête et un tas de vêtements qu'elle tenait a la main en signe d'agrément. Poussin eut un ricanement: "Hé hé...On va voir ce qu'on va voir... Bloody, ça va?" Ajouta-elle en regardant la rousse s'écrouler à terre en agitant un drapeau blanc.

Poussin s'accroupit au coté de son amie, posant le reste des affaires qu'elle tenait, avant de sortir un éventail et d'éventer la rousse "Allez respire, respire, t'aura besoin de tout ton souffle pour pouvoir mater les deux zozo en reproduction tout à l'heure!" Elle eut un léger rire, surtout en entendant un Hakkai désespéré qui se trouvait sans vêtement, l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le corps, n'ayant que pour seul habit sa serviette.

Bloody releva le nez à l'idée de deux mâles faisait sauvagement l'amour dans une salle de bain (plan télé de la soirée entre les deux amies). "ça va mieux." Dit elle avec un sourire.

Elles se relevèrent et se dépêchèrent de ramasser les vêtements, sachant que Gojyo n'allait pas tarder.

"Bon alors on va mettre tout ça dans un endroit où Gojyo n'ira jamais fouiller : le placard à balais!" Poussin afficha un grand sourire avant de s'y diriger et mettre toutes les affaires dedans "Bon! Maintenant! Faut mettre Hakkai dans la salle de bain!" Dis vivement Poussin, l'air quelque peu pressée.

Bloody lui lança un regard de poisson mort. "Tu sais, quand les gens sont en serviettes de bain, c'est qu'ils SONT dans la salle de bain..."

Poussin tira une tête de six pieds de long puis haussa les épaules en refermant la porte du placard.

Le bruit de pas un peu lourd, bien connu du kappa, se firent entendre, les faisant sursauter

Elles n'eurent pas d'autre solution que de se précipiter avec les vêtements, dans le placard à balai.

"S'ils savaient ce qui les attend" Dit Poussin avec un grand sourire. "Il va penser que c'est une invitation à la débauche" ajouta Bloody. La brune sourit "Tout à fait coupine n'a moi".

Gojyo, ne trouvant pas Hakkai, l'appela à voix haute.

« Hakkai, t'es où ?

-Oh…Gojyo…Hum…Je suis dans la salle de bain…

-Tout va bien ? T'as l'air bizarre. Gojyo s'était rapproché de la porte.

-Hum... Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas... Juste... Ne rentre pas maintenant s'il te plait... Enfin... Tu pourrais m'apporter... »

Gojyo haussa un sourcil, cigarette prête à s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effet de la perplexité.

« Tu n'aurais pas un pantalon de rechange, s'il te plait? »

Bloody fronça les sourcils: "Gojyo va croire que Hakkai a fait des trucs bizarres, là...

- ça va être encore plus marrant. » Dit Poussin avant d'avoir un petit rire à cette idée.

Gojyo haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait avec le tiens? »

Les deux jeunes filles se retinrent de rire à pleine gorge en entendant la réponse de Gojyo.

« Rien... Juste que... Je n'ai pas de pantalon de rechange sous la main... n fait... Je n'ai même pas de pantalon du tout. » Le brun avait le rouge aux joues de gêne.

Cette fois, la cigarette tomba. "Pas de pantalon? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?

-Et bien... Quelqu'un me l'a volé... Ainsi que le reste de mes vêtements... Il semblerait.

-Naah? Mais quel tordu piquerait tes fringues? Goku a faim ou quoi?

-Heeey! On n'est pas tordu! Nous sommes de magnifiques jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'age qui adorent faire des coups montés, nuances" Dit une Poussin très sérieuse dans ses propos, mais souriant en entendant Gojyo dire que Goku avait faim.

-Hum...Continua Hakkai, Les "tordus" comme tu le dis seraient deux jeunes filles... Enfin euh... Tu voudrais bien me passer des affaires de rechanges, je te prie... »

Gojyo ramassa sa clope et l'écrasa dans une canette vide, malgré l'interdiction du brun. "Je vais voir."

Il alla fouiller dans ses affaires et revint avec un pantalon à la main ("Pas drôle..." Grommelèrent les deux filles) et toqua à la porte. " Hakkai? Je peux entrer?

-Euh attend quelques secondes s'il te plait! »

Le brun mis correctement sa serviette autour de sa taille, rouge de gène.

« Tu peux entrer, Gojyo...

-Alors, alors, que va dire notre ero-cafardos-homo" S'écria Poussin, le sourire aux lèvres et une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Gojyo ouvrit la porte et tendit le pantalon à son ami... Evant que sa seconde cigarette ne retombe sur le carrelage.

"Wha" C'était sorti tout seul. Hakkai le regarda avec de grands yeux, rougissant de plus belle. "Hey hakkai...T'es super sexy, quand même...Et crois- moi, je sais reconnaître les belles créatures. C'est...La première fois que je te vois aussi...Huuum...Dénudé, en fait..."

Hakkai atteignait les sommets de la rougitude

Poussin ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant Gojyo, Bloody souriant. Le brun qui était rouge vermécarlate atomique regarda timidement et avec gène le rouquin et prit le pantalon que son ami lui tendait

"Merci pour le pantalon Gojyo...Et aussi pour le compliment... Enfin j'espère ne pas de nouveau me retrouver dans cette situation" Hakkai eut un léger rire gêné.

Gojyo secoua la tête sans lâcher le pantalon qu'avait attrapé son ami : "Non, je suis sérieux, 'kai.

-'Kai? Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça... Murmura le brun avec un sourire. Gojyo sourit aussi.

-Je veux dire...Enfin, merde, t'es quand même...

-Gojyo...Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher le pantalon?" Gojyo baissa les yeux mais ne concéda pas à la demande du yokai. Il se rapprocha dudit yokai, tirant sur le dudit pantalon pour faire levier.

"C'était sûr qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance avec sa libido" Dirent en choeur Poussin et Bloody.

Hakkai était légèrement surpris que Gojyo n'accepte pas sa requête et même qu'il se rapproche de lui ainsi, il se retrouva très proche du tabou, il sentait presque son souffle sur son visage et cela le fit frissonner. Gojyo posa son regard grenat dans celui émeraude du brun.

"Go… Gojyo?" Demanda un Hakkai tremblant. "Hakkai...

-Oui?

-Tu as déjà pris ton bain? Le regard écarlate quitta les deux angéliques pour glisser vers la baignoire encore pleine d'eau chaude.

-...Euh…Oui...Mais...Gojyo?" Hakkai sursauta en voyant le tabou retirer son tee-shirt. "Gojyo, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Prendre un bain. Tu veux me rejoindre?" La mâchoire d'Hakkai tomba pratiquement sur le sol.

"Alors? ça te tente?"

- Heum..." Le brun était toujours aussi gêné et avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

"Enfin, un deuxième bain pour me relaxer ne me ferait pas de mal, et puis ce n'est pas très grave si Gojyo est dedans aussi, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me tripoter" Pensa Hakkai qui posa le pantalon que lui avait passé le tabou sur le lavabo pour commencer à retirer sa serviette sous l'oeil félin du rouquin.

Gojyo, maintenant nu, se glissa dans l'eau avec un soupir de satisfaction. Hakkai l'y rejoignit, ses mais cachant plus ou moins ses parties intimes. Ce qui fit rire gojyo: "Allons, 'kai...On est tous les deux des mecs, non?"

Hakkai lui jeta un coup d'oeil une fois assis dans l'eau puis vers la porte, comme si les ravisseuses précédentes allaient débarquer.

"Né, coupine n'a moi que ze nem fort, on les enferme dans la salle de bain?" Dit Poussin avec un sourire.

Hakkai se calla contre la paroi de la baignoire, soupirant quelque peu d'aise, se relaxant, fermant les yeux, laissant le calme envahir la pièce, ne remarquant pas le regard de Gojyo qui parcourait son corps, une lueur dans les yeux.

Bloody hocha la tête et tendit le bras. Elle se figea. "Poussin...

-Oui?

-Est-ce que les balais ont des jambes?

-...Pas a ma connaissance.

-Alors POURQUOI diantre n'y a-t-il jamais de poignet à l'intérieur des placards à balais? Ils vont s'enfuir ou quoi?"

-...Aha... C'est là que mon robot spécial appelé Kuma-chan 2 peut nous servir! »

Bloody regard Poussin avec une mine interrogative et surprise, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir et quel était ce robot. Poussin sorti de sa poche une petite télécommande avec talkie-walkie.

"Kuma-chan 2! Ferme la porte à clé de la salle de bain et viens ouvrir la porte du placard à balais!"

Un robot d'environ 1m20 ayant l'apparence d'un lapin en peluche rentra par la fenêtre du salon dans l'appartement d'Hakkai avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit de son ventre et une pince mécanique sortit pour tourner le verrou de la salle de bain, faisant un peu sursauter le brun en entendant ce bruit, avant de se diriger ver le placard et ouvrir aux filles. Poussin avec un grand sourire, sortit et serra son robot

"C'est bien Kuma-chan 2!

Bloody s'abstint de tout commentaire. Au moins, ça leur avait permis de sortir sans faire de bruit.

Poussin la regarda en souriant, lâchant son robot "Bon! On va mater !" Elle afficha un grand sourire.

Dans la salle de bain, la chaleur montait, dans tout les sens du terme: la vapeur s'élevait vers le plafond et Gojyo sentait que son machin (c'est lui qui l'appelle comme ça, hein...) allait bientôt se réveiller, à force de fixer Hakkai comme ça.

Le brun avait lui aussi très chaud, ses yeux étaient fermés, et en les ouvrant, il remarqua que son ami le fixait, il afficha alors une mine interrogative tout en adressant un sourire colgate blancheur à son ami. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Gojyo?

-Rien. Je me délecte d'une joli vue." Répondit Gojyo en s'avançant légèrement vers son ami qui eu l'instinct de reculer dans la baignoire. Le tabou eut un ricanement. "Dis-moi... Quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvé sans fringue dans la salle de bain?

-Hein? Gojyo... Je te l'ai dit, des...

-C'était pas plutôt pour me faire des avances?"

Hakkai rougit et fit vigoureusement non de la tête

"Non Gojyo ce... Ce n'était pas pour te faire des avances voyons ! "

-En es-tu sur?

-O...Oui !

-Pourquoi bégayes-tu alors?

-... Parce que tu m'as posé une question embarrassante ! »

Gojyo sentit son sourire moqueur s'élargir et baissa les yeux.

"Tu sembles pourtant apprécier que je te regarde comme ça..." Murmura-t-il en s'abaissant dans l'eau jusqu'en avoir au menton.

Hakkai se plaqua en arrière dans la baignoire tandis qu'à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, Poussin et Bloody s'installaient pour le show.

"Trés interessant" S'exclama Poussin. Elle affichait un grand sourire de perverse.

« Je trouve aussi » Répondit Bloody.

"Je... J'avoue n'avoir jamais dis le contraire..." Murmura Hakkai, rougissant.

Gojyo regarda son ami, étonné par sa réplique, tandis que celui-ci détournait la tête, ses joues rosies.

Le roux s'avança encore un peu, toujours à moitié dans l'eau. "Alors... Tu est bien en train de me draguer.

-Non! Non, pas du tout mais...

-Mais ça te flatte que je te regarde comme...Un éventuel amant.

-A...Amant? S'étouffa Hakkai

-Ben oui, pas pote d'écossage d'haricots !" Râla Bloody.

"Je ne crois pas qu'Hakkai ait totalement conscience qu'il est en train de draguer Gojyo. Dit Poussin en désespérant légèrement.

-...Oui Hakkai, comme un amant.

-Je, euh, non... Non ce... Nous sommes des amis...

-Qui prennent un bain ensemble, en plus tu me dragues et tu aimes que je te regarde. » Répliqua le roux en s'approchant un peu plus, étant presque collé à Hakkai, tandis que celui-ci rougissait de plus belle.

Hakkai s'enfonçait centimètre par centimètre dans l'eau afin d'échapper à Gojyo. Celui-ci était à présent à moitié sorti de l'eau et s'appuyait sur ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire, le corps cambré au-dessus de celui ratatiné du brun.

"Et tu sais quoi, Hakkai?

-Q...Quoi? Déglutit L'ex-humain.

-Ca me plait."

Et sur ce, il colla sa bouche contre celle du brun.

"Yes! Et le vainqueur est Gojyo, communément appelé Cafard le rouge!" S'écria Poussin, tandis que son amie ne put retenir un rire. Hakkai resta immobile, particulièrement rouge, essayant d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, le rouquin était-il bien en train de l'embrasser?

Ce dernier approfondit le baiser qui était un peu trop chaste à son goût, le brun rougissant un peu plus et répondant timidement au baiser.

Hakkai en vint à poser ses mains sur les épaules musclées du roux et pencha la tête en arrière pour offrir un peu plus sa bouche. Gojyo se décolla et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'avancer la tête avec un gémissement plaintif. Cela fit rire doucement le roux qui murmura: "Alors?...

-Alors quoi... ?

-Ca te plait on dirait. »

Les joues de l'ancien humain rougirent et il détourna légèrement son regard, avant que, quelque seconde plus tard, il ne murmure un "Oui" timide et gêné, le tabou souriant de plus belle.

Gojyo redressa Hakkai et le serra contre lui. "T'as la peau extra douce..." Murmura-t-il en mordillant sa nuque. Le brun poussa un soupir, se laissa aller dans les bras puissants de son ami.

Le demi youkai sourit et, l'une de ses mains caressant le dos de l'ancien humain descendit doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale de celui-ci, le faisant frissonner, pour atteindre son fessier. Hakkai rougit de plus belle mais n'osa pas dire non à son ami, après tout, c'était tout de même assez agréable…

Gojyo lui chuchota doucement: "C'est la première fois que tu couches avec un hommes?

-Coucher ? " A ce mot, Hakkai s'était arraché à l'étreinte du roux et le regardait avec de grands yeux. Le tabou ricana et agrippa à pleines mains les fesses du brun pour l'empêcher de s'écarter de trop.

"Ouais. Coucher. Baiser. Faire l'amour. Sauter...

-Gojyo! J'ai compris l'idée!" Supplia Hakkai.

« Alors tu vois très bien où je veux en venir…

-...Je, euh...

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec un homme. Ca se voit.

-Gojyo! s'écria Hakkai, gêné, le rouquin affichant un léger sourire narquois.

Hakkai se tordit les mains, l'air perdu. "C'est que... Tu... Je... Gojyo...

-Je te promets d'être gentil... Murmura le tabou en embrassant la mâchoire du brun qui gémit sous la douceur du contact.

-Gojyo... Tu... Tu vas prendre les commandes?

-Étant donné que tu n'as jamais couché avec un hommes, je crois que ça tombe sous le sens...

-Gojyo...? Tu as déjà...?

- Bien entendu...

-...Je... Je croyais que tu ne laisserais dormir aucun homme autre que toi dans ton lit.

- Qui a dit qu'il avait dormi dans mon lit ? " Demanda le rouquin en souriant.

Gojyo vit une lueur passer dans le regard vert de son ami-mais-pas-loin-d'être-amant, accompagnée d'une ligne tordue glissant sur sa bouche.

"Hey, ma parole..." Il câlina un peu plus le brun. "Mais t'es jaloux...

-N-non... Euh...

-J'adore...

-Gojyo... Je...

-Hum?...

-Je crois que...

-Uh-ha. Je vois ça... Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour te libérer de ton déconfort... Hm?

-...Pa... Pardon?...

-...Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser comme ça?

A ces mots, le brun rougit.

- Hey, t'es tout rouge! ça te vas bien. " Sourit le tabou.

Il lécha avidement le cou du brun et plongea sa main entre ses cuisses.

"Anh, Gojyo!" S'écria Hakkai, de la couleur des cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Il tenta de repousser le métis en arrière, peine perdue. Il était trop bien accroché à ses fesses bien rebondies.

De l'autre côté de la porte (Tiens... Encore. Elles ont un trucs avec les portes...), c'est mort immédiate par saignement de nez. Les deux pauvre filles n'imaginaient pas que Gojyo aurait couru aussi vite (et là, il était déjà loin).

Poussin se releva et commenta : "Hakkai fut trèèès surpris, généralement, les monsieurs lui proposait une sucette au caramel en premier"

Bloody explosa de rire en se roulant sur le parquet. Poussin ajouta: "Et j'annonce très sérieusement et officiellement que... Tous les orifices d'Hakkai appartiennent à Gojyo!"

Et Bloody de rire de plus belle.

Poussin ria avec son amie, avant de s'arrêter net en entendant un léger soupir provenant des magnifiques cordes vocales d'Hakkai, Bloody et son amie se jetèrent sur la mini télé qui retransmettait la scène. Le rouquin avait commencé quelques très légères caresses sur "la bête" du brun et s'amusait à mordiller et laissez quelques traces sur le cou de celui-ci.

"Oh, ooh... Gojyo... Hm...

-Hakkai... Dis-moi... C'est la première fois qu'on te fait ça? " Il accentua sa demande d'un léger mouvement du poignet qui fit gémir lourdement le brun. Celui-ci détourna les yeux.

"Je... En fait... Ah! Je...

-Rassure-moi...Tu sais comment ça marche?

-Gojyo... Ne te moque pas de moi. Bien sûr que je connais les bases... Nh!

-Les bases… QUE les bases? Jamais de fellation, ni de caresses?

Gojyo avait vraiment l'air ahuri. Il en avait même ralenti ses mouvements.

-C'est que... Je n'en ressentais pas particulièrement le besoin et... Oooh..."

Hakkai se cambra brusquement. Gojyo venait d'accélérer sans prévenir et il lui souffla à l'oreille: "On va rattraper ça, tu vas voir... Tu vas tellement jouir que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

- Anh… Go... Gojy.. Ooooh...

- Tu n'as rien fait pendant un bon moment, ça doit vraiment te faire de l'effet.

Le brun gémit de plus belle en sentant que son ami et bientôt amant accélérait un peu plus ses mouvements de mains.

-...Ca te va vraiment bien... Ces rougeurs... Ajouta Gojyo, fixant le visage d'Hakkai qui, lui, ne le regardait pas.

-Gojyo... Arrête de me fixer... Comme ça. S'il te plait." Supplia Hakkai.

Autour d'eux, l'eau clapotait de plus en plus sous les mouvements répétitifs des deux hommes. Il y avait des éclaboussures partout sur le carrelage et Hakkai gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Gojyo lui mordit profondément la chair du cou, ce qui fit crier le brun et lui chuchota: "Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te regarder?

-... Pa… Parce que... C'est... Gênant..." Arriva à articuler un Hakkai tout rouge.

- Et moi je trouve hallucinant que tu n'ais rien fait pendant au moins 3 ans... Mais comment on peux tenir ?

-... Je ne suis pas... Un coureur de jupon... Moi.

Le rouquin sourit avant de lécher le cou de son nouveau futur amant.

"Nan... Mais t'as tord... Tellement sexy... Tout le monde te tomberait dans les bras ne serait-ce qu'avec un déhanché de ta part.

-Gojyo...

-C'est pas agréable de se sentir désiré?

-Nh...

-Hm... Hakkai?

-O... Oui?

-Moi aussi je bande... Tu sens? Désolé, je suis vraiment dur, là."

Hakkai eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant la virilité gonflée du roux.

« Hakkai...

-O...Oui?...

-J'ai envie d'toi

Le brun battu le record du monde de rougeur en entendant les paroles du demi youkai. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de l'ancien humain pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

"Même... Très envie de toi... » Souffla-t-il en relâchant les lèvres du brun.

Il souleva Hakkai hors de l'eau et l'assit sur le bords de la baignoire contre le mur, qui était plus large. Le brun avait de l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet et Gojyo lui écarta les cuisses, les mains sur les genoux.

Il se pencha en avant et les filles (Qui n'avaient pas une très bonne vue de leur télé) ne surent ce qu'il faisait qu'à l'exclamation d'Hakkai: "Gojyo que... Haaan... Oh ouiiii..."

Double-mort, sang + bave.

Rapport des dégâts: Poussin et Bloody sont morte d'hémorragie nasale et de déshydratation parce qu'elles ont trop bavé, mais en entendant les gémissements d'Hakkai, elles ressuscitèrent immédiatement et se précipitèrent sur la petite télé.

« Anh! Gojyoooo... »

Ah bah maintenant, elles voyaient très bien ce que faisait Gojyo, vu les mouvements qu'il faisait.

"Alors? Tu vois à quel point c'est bon?" Demanda Gojyo, cessant son activité pour un temps. Hakkai lui agrippa les cheveux, son ventre de contractant en avant. "N'arrête pas!" Supplia-t-il, les yeux plein de larmes de plaisirs trop soudain.

Gojyo fut surpris en voyant la réaction de son ami, bien entendu il s'y attendait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Il afficha un sourire pervers. "Très bien" Murmura-t-il, reprenant son activité, tandis que l'une de ses mains parcourait le corps du brun pour aller titiller l'un des petits bouts de chair roses tendus sous le désir.

Hakkai se cambra brusquement de nouveau, gémissant, haletant, suppliant et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se perdre complètement dans le plaisir et venir dans la bouche du tabou. Celui-ci se redressa un sourire (et une coulée blanchâtre) au coin de la bouche. Hakkai glissa soudainement dans l'eau, yeux fermés et respiration saccadée.

Gojyo releva un peu son ami/amant, histoire qu'il ne se noie pas dans le peu d'eau qu'il restait dans la baignoire (Et surtout que ça ferai con si, après avoir combattu plein de yokai, il crevait noyé dans sa baignoire), souriant toujours.

"Passons à la suite" Dit-il, une lueur de perversité dans le regard. Le brun, les yeux mi-clos, le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Gojyo lui écarta les cuisses avec un "Hop!" satisfait et le plaça entre. On se pressa devant la télévision, dehors. Le kappa sourit et regarda au alentour pour trouver...

"Vu !" Il attrapa une bouteille de gel douche et en fit couler sur ses doigts et dans le creux de sa paume avant de glisser sa main à un endroit très stratégique de l'anatomie du brun.

L'ancien humain retint un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à de la douleur, n'étant pas habitué a ce que quelque chose le pénètre "Détends toi" Lui dit le tabou "Sinon tu auras plus mal qu'autre chose". Le brun avait l'air d'hésiter, voyant cela, Gojyo le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu me fais confiance, non? Alors détends toi".

Hakkai plissa légèrement les yeux et soupira. Il écarta lentement les cuisses et poussa un gémissement, sans pouvoir le retenir cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et son corps permit l'accès à Gojyo qui put commencer à préparer son yokai.

Le brun gémissait de plus en plus en sentant le tabou le préparait petit a petit pour la suite, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si plaisant. Le rouquin, sérieux dans son activité, trouvait qu'Hakkai était particulièrement sexy, bon ça c'était normal, mais il le trouvait encore sexy. Hakkai est le dieu de la sensualité, de la beauté et de la sexy-ualité, mais là il le trouvait encore, là ce n'étais plus un dieu maaaais...

Un truc encore plus grand que les dieux. Dans ce genre-là.

"Gojyo...

-Hm?" Le roux fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix tremblante de l'ancien humain.

"Prends-moi... S'il te plait... Je commence... à ne plus en pouvoir... AH!"

Hakkai se cambra et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Gojyo sourit et il se pencha entre les jambes d'Hakkai... Et les filles de mourir une troisième fois.

"Gojyooo! Non, je t'en supplie! Prends-moi! Non... Aaah!"

Rien à faire, Gojyo ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'insinuer sa langue en Hakkai, faisant le même type d'aller et venue qu'il faisait avec ses doigts et qu'il ferait avec son sexe.

Hakkai gémit encore plus de plaisir en sentant ce contact, suppliant Gojyo de le prendre, ne se sentant pas capable de tenir encore bien longtemps, mais le tabou voudrait-il se servir trois fois du lait?

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et les deux filles échangèrent un sourire bananien en entendant le brun se libérer une seconde fois, laissant des traînées laiteuses sur son ventre et la joue de Gojyo.

Gojyo ne put se retenir d'afficher un grand sourire légèrement narquois et très pervers, Hakkai épuisé par autant de plaisir en si peu de temps, haletant. Le tabou se redressa pour aller murmurer à l'oreille de l'ancien humain "Ne crois pas que j'ai terminé…

-Hein ?"

Gojyo saisit les genoux du brun et les écartèrent un peu plus, chatouillant l'entrée du brun avec le bout de sa virilité. L'ancien humain poussa un cri avant de se plaquer les deux mains sur la bouche. Gojyo sentit son sourire s'élargir et il entra dans le corps brûlant mais, oh, si accueillant.

Hakkai ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, un gémissement de plaisir mêlé a un peu de douleur, n'étant pas habitué, et puis il fallait avouer que c'était beaucoup plus gros que quelques doigts !

" C'est... chaud... Et étroit... Tu es délicieux Hakkai" Dit le tabou, soupirant de plaisir à ce contact.

Hakkai se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'à l'extérieur, Bloody mourrait et Poussin se roulait part terre en bouffant son poing. Gojyo n'avait que la tête de son sexe en Hakkai et il leva les yeux vers son amant. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le brun fasse un vague hochement de tête, et Gojyo plongea d'un coup jusqu'au bout, touchant la prostate au même moment. Hakkai cria.

Gojyo ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en Hakkai. Il resta quelque temps immobile, pour que le brun s'habitue a cette présence en lui, avant de commencer doucement de très lent mouvement de va et viens, poussant de léger gémissement, au contraire de son amant qui criait de plaisir.

"Mmh... Hakkai... Vas-y, crie, j'adore ça..." Haleta Gojyo en une voix rauque. Le brun se cambra et se mit à crier plus fort. Les filles avaient quasiment besoin de boules quiès...

"AHH... AH! HHAAAA, GOJYOOO!

-Quelles vocalises! Marmotta la rousse en croisant les jambes.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle se casser la voix! Dit la blonde

Les mouvements de bassins de Gojyo s'accéléraient petit à petit, allant au plus profond du brun, ses coups de hanches étaient dynamiques, et Hakkai n'arrivait pas à résister!

Ses mains s'agrippèrent furieusement aux épaules du roux et il poussait son propre bassin à l'encontre de celui de l'autre homme, s'empalant lui-même sur la virilité du tabou.

"Casseeeer la voiiiix..." Chantaient les filles de l'autre côté, persil dans les oreilles.

Poussin saignait du nez, tandis que Bloody bavait, tout en chantant leur chanson.

Gojyo fut surpris du geste d'Hakkai mais heureux, ses coups de hanches se furent plus puissants et rapides.

"AAANH!! GOJYO!! JE... JE VAIS PAS TENIR ENCORE LONGTEMPS ! AAAAH !"

Hakkai glissa brusquement en avant et ils retombèrent dans l'eau (qui se vidait de plus en plus de la baignoire pour se retrouver sur le carrelage), sans pourtant cesser leurs mouvements frénétiques.

Hakkai gémissait dans le cou du métis. "Gojyooo... Oh, mon Dieu! Oooh, mon Dieuuu...

-Ah, C'est moi ton Dieu, pas vrai? Ton Dieu du sexe, huh?

-Ha, haa, ouiii! GOJYO, JE...!"

Gojyo s'empala au plus profond de l'ancien humain, se libérant en lui, en poussant un râle de plaisir. Hakkai, lui, déversa sa semence sur le ventre du tabou, criant à se rompre les cordes vocales juste avant de s'effondrer entre les bras musclés du roux. Celui-ci retint à temps le corps souple de son amant et dévoila une rangé de dents blanches. "Oh yeah, baby. Jouir à t'en évanouir, comme je t'avais dit."

Poussin et Bloody éclatèrent de rire en entendant la réplique du tabou. Ce dernier se retira du brun, retenant toujours son corps, avant de le regarder évanouis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et une petite lueur dans les yeux. Le rouquin agita sa main près du visage d'Hakkai pour lui faire un peu d'air et qu'ainsi il se réveille.

Hakkai, dans son sommeil, se cala doucement contre la poitrine large du roux et murmura son nom. Gojyo sourit et se leva, le brun dans les bras. Il s'entoura d'une serviette de bain et se dirigea vers la porte.

Irk.

Les filles se levèrent d'un bond. S'il les trouvait là, elles n'avaient plus qu'à signer leur arrêt de mort. Elles cherchèrent du regard un endroit où se cacher, et c'est là qu'elles virent l'armoire, elles sautèrent alors dedans et refermèrent la porte au moment où Gojyo sortait. Le tabou ne se douta de rien, passa devant et rentra dans la chambre pour déposer son amant sur le lit en souriant.

Bloody, écrabouillée entre le fond du meuble et Poussin, émit un son étouffé qui voulait plus ou moins dire: "S'il se couche, on va devoir dormir là-dedans" Et poussin hocha la tête.

Elle murmura "Que fait-on?". Bloody réfléchit à une solution, espérant qu'ils ne se coucheraient pas. Gojyo, quant à lui, regardait son amant dormir avec un sourire et une petite lueur dans ses yeux de gros pervers, avant de l'embrasser.

Poussin sortit immédiatement la caméra, on ne sait jamais. Finalement, Gojyo retira la serviette autour de sa taille, ouvrit les draps et se glissa en dessous en attirant son amant contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front, les joues, les paupières avant de caler la tête du brun contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux

Poussin rangea la caméra et regarda Bloody se décoller du mur avec un bruit de succion ignoble. Elles se regardèrent et la blonde murmura: "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Si on sort, il va tout de suite nous griller et adieu la vie!" La rousse haussa les épaules. "Ben on dort là"

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, quand Hakkai ouvrit les yeux, il sourit d'abord de se retrouver dans les bras musclés du roux, puis se leva doucement et se dirigea nu vers l'armoire pour sortir des vêtements propres.

C'est alors que, ouvrant l'armoire, la blonde et la rousse tombèrent comme des masses devant lui, sans pour autant se réveiller. L'ancien humain les regarda, très étonné puis rougissant avant de se dépêcher de prendre des vêtements et de les enfiler.

Gojyo ouvrir les yeux à ce moment et regarda d'abords les filles, puis le brun qui le regardait, perplexe, en retour.

Bizarrement, les filles se réveillèrent dans la rue, affalées par terre comme jetée par la fenêtre, pleine de bleus et de courbatures.

Bizarre.


End file.
